1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording device which includes a recording section that performs recording on a medium and a curl determination method for determining the generation of curls in a medium such as paper.
2. Related Art
In the related art, as one kind of a recording device, an ink jet type printer is known that includes a recording section which performs recording on sheet-shaped paper, which is an example of a medium, and that performs printing (recording) of an image on the paper by discharging ink as a liquid (recording liquid) to the paper, which is supported and transported to a support pedestal, from the recording section. In such a printer, there is a phenomenon in which paper curls due to ink which is discharged to and adheres to the paper.
In particular, in a printer in which the recording section includes a liquid discharge head (recording head) that is capable of simultaneously discharging ink over the paper in the transport direction and in the width direction, which is perpendicular to the transport direction, ink adheres over the entirety of the paper in the width direction substantially at the same time, and thus the liquid volume of the ink which adheres to the paper in a short time increases. In addition, in accordance that printing time becomes short, a drying time of a large amount of liquid, which adheres to a recording region, becomes short. For these reasons, the paper is in a state in which it tends to become curled. As a result, the curled paper comes into contact with the liquid discharge head in the middle of transport, and thus friction may be generated. Further, when friction is generated between the paper and the liquid discharge head, there is a problem in which it is difficult to print a high-quality image on the paper.
Therefore, in the related art, a recording device is provided that calculates (detects) the total liquid volume of ink (total amount of ink) which adheres to paper based on the image data of a printing image on the whole paper (medium), that is, based on ink (liquid) discharge data, and that adjusts a gap between a liquid discharge head (recording section) and the paper based on the calculated total liquid volume of the ink, and a recording device is provided that detects the curl (wave) of paper based on calculated total liquid volume of ink (for example, refer to JP-A-2006-150798).
However, it is found that, when the total liquid volume of ink to be discharged to the whole paper is large, there is a case in which the degree of curls is low, that is, the quantity of curves (the amount of curls) of the paper is small in the actual curled paper according to the regions to which the ink adheres. In this manner, when the actual amount of curls is small, originally, it is not necessary to cause the recording section to retreat such that the recording section keeps away from the support pedestal and does not come into contact with the paper. However, in the recording device according to the related art, the recording section goes away from the support pedestal. As a result, deviation of the ink, discharged from the recording section which goes away, from an impact position to the paper increases in accordance with the increased distance from the recording section to the paper. Therefore, there is a problem in that it is difficult to record a high-quality image on the paper. In addition, when the actual amount of curls is small, originally, paper is smoothly transported along the medium transport path without increasing a dryness degree. However, in the recording device according to the related art, there may be a case in which unnecessary drying is performed in order to increase the dryness degree of the paper.
Meanwhile, such a situation is generally common to a recording device that includes a transport section which transports a medium along a medium transport path, and a recording section which performs recording on the medium by discharging liquid and causing the liquid to adhere to the recording region of the medium which is transported by the transport section.